The present invention relates, in general, to a terminating backshell and, more particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved terminating potting backshell to which braided shielding can be attached to provide a full 360xc2x0 of wire shielding up to the backshell and further having a-relatively short profile which will facilitate such backshell""s connection to a mating connector providing limited space adjacent thereto. In use, the backshell is intended to include a potting material to assure that any loose wire fibers from the braid shield do not contact any of the shielded wires, while the potting material also adds a degree of environmental protection and some strain relief to the soldered wire joints.
Terminating backshells are generally well known in the electric and electronic arts as housings which cover and protect wire, cable and wire harness connections at a connector that is intended to be connected to a mating receptacle of an electric or electronic device. Often times, these terminating backshells are intended to be filled with a potting compound, such as at non-conductive epoxy or the like, which will protect soldered wire joints from the environment and to prevent corrosion, while at the same time providing some degree of strain relief to soldered wire joints.
In order to effectively shield the wires from EMI and RFI interference, it is common practice to provide the wires, cable or wire harness with a conductive shielding which most commonly comprises a flexible braided metal conductor through which the wire, cable or harness pass. However, simple circular potting backshells to which a braided woven tubular shielding can be attached for providing 360xc2x0 of shielding are not available in a small enough profile to permit easy attachment of the backshell to a mating receptacle.
This invention is predicated on the conception and development of a new and improved terminating potting backshell adapted to receive a flexible braided metal conductor shield that will provide a full 360xc2x0 of wire shielding and further has a profile short enough in length to permit a braided shield attached thereto to be bent to facilitate connection of the terminating backshell to a mating receptacle providing limited space adjacent thereto. That is to say, commercially available terminating backshells are rather large in profile which renders them rather difficult, if not impossible, to be connected to a mating receptacle where there may be limited space adjacent the mating receptacle.
Accordingly, it is one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a new and improved braided shield terminating potting backshell.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved terminating backshell to which a braided shield can be attached to provide 360xc2x0 of shielding around the wire, cable or wire harness connections within the backshell.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved terminating backshell to which a braided shield can be attached to provide 360xc2x0 of shielding around the wire, cable or wire harness connections within the backshell and having a simple profile small enough to permit such backshell""s substantially unobstructed attachment to a mating receptacle of an electrical or electronic device.
In addition to the several objects and advantages of the present invention which have been described in some detail above, various additional objectives and advantages of the instant invention will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant electric/electronic arts from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures as described below as well as with the appended claims.